Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 25: Snuggles, Milanda
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 25: Snuggles, Milanda


The pleasant warmth spreading along her back woke Amanda up from her shallow slumber. At first, she couldn't quite tell where she was, or what time of night it was, but as her eyes slowly adapted to her surroundings, she quickly remembered and let out a long moan, stretching her arms, savouring the familiar, good pain still lingering in her muscles.

\- Sorry I woke you up - Milo gave her a quick peck on her neck, closing his arms around her naked chest.

\- Mhm, that's alright, honey. I've been just napping... - she mumbled, wiggling herself deeper into his embrace.

\- Do you want coffee?

\- Oh yeah, that would be lovely. - Amanda replied, turning onto her back, scouting their hotel suite.

She gave her newly-wed husband one more kiss and watched as he walked naked across their room, careful not to step on the raccoon, sleeping on the pile of their discarded clothes, finally arriving at the satellite, constantly blinking with its only light. Then, as she contemplated that sight, something stirred in Amanda's brain, when she understood what was she looking at.

\- Wait, Milo!

\- Don't worry, it's safe. - he replied, opening the hatch at the machine's side, and plugging the coffee maker to the socket - This one must be from European Space Agency, because the plug didn't fit, but I had a spare adapter in my backpack. I have no idea what powers it, but I guess we can worry about it later.

\- At least the hole in the roof isn't too big... - she mumbled.

Amanda yawned again and pulled the thin cover over her naked body, giving herself a few extra minutes of rest. The smell of coffee prevented her from dozing off, and a few moments later, Milo gently put the cup of hot beverage on her nightstand. Amanda reflexively grabbed the piece of furniture with one hand, and a soft "thud" that occurred a few seconds after that told her that Milo has secured it as well, when its four sides fell apart, leaving only its top held by them.

\- Thanks, honey. - she said, bringing the cup to her lips.

\- Hey, that's a second "honey" you said to me. - Milo noticed, getting back on his side, ready to continue their cuddling when they left. - I guess that's how this is gonna work from now on?

\- Mhm. - Amanda replied, putting the cup away onto the nightstand's top, now at floor's level.

She let out another moan of satisfaction, as she wiggled her way closer to him, straight into his arms again. After a while, it became obvious that the way she moved her hips had one more purpose. Inch by inch, Amanda managed to position her backside next to Milo's cock, and when she felt him between her butt-cheeks she shivered, and a soft giggle escaped her lips. Milo caught onto her at once, replying with moving his body in sync, so that she didn't have to tire herself at all. The effect was instantaneous; one moan turned into a series of low purring, while her husband continued his caresses.

\- Listen, Amanda...

\- Yes? - she replied with a languorous moan.

He hesitated for a moment.

\- I know that, well, not everything went exactly as it should've...

\- I know. - she replied calmly, changing the angle, letting Milo slid between her thighs.

\- A...Amanda... - he groaned, moving his hands to her waist - I'm just... Just wondering if you're not... not...

\- Not what?

It took a moment for Milo to finish his question, only partially due to having to hold a cry in his throat.

\- ...If you're not.. not disappointed.

At once, Amanda ceased her moves and rolled to her back, freeing him from the embrace of her legs. She cupped his face and brought his body closer to hers. For the first time since they woke up, Milo was able to gaze into her eyes, reflecting the bluish light of the dawn seeping through the closed curtains, as well as the blinking red from the satellite. His treat lasted only a couple of seconds, however, since she brought his lips to hers, locking him in a long, and surprisingly tongue-heavy kiss.

\- Hey, that tickled. - he joked once they parted.

\- I know. - she smiled - And, Milo, how could I be disappointed? - she asked, letting him rest onto her naked body.

\- Well, it was supposed to be the most important day for us, wasn't it?

\- And it was! - she eagerly countered - The very best.

\- Despite the cake? - Milo raised his brow.

\- Despite. - she replied, remembering the faces of their families and friends as the four-layer masterpiece flew into the air, de-constructing itself into million one-bite pieces that fell onto them.

\- And the car?

\- And the car. - Amanda smiled - I do hope the company will find the missing half.

\- Shouldn't be that difficult to spot, the engine might still be running. - he pondered - And the handcuffs?

\- Nah, not the first time we've had problems with them. - she joked - And it's not your fault either that Kama Sutra is only, like 20 percent about sex. That's just common misconception.

The two locked themselves in another kiss, this time followed by Amanda closing her legs and arms tightly around her husband.

\- And what about the... The, well, you know... - Milo interrupted again, taking a nervous peek between their naked bodies.

\- I'm fine with that as well, Milo. - she gave him a quick peck and moved her hand exactly to the place Milo was looking at.

He shivered a bit when her fingers closed around his cock, giving him a few pumps, though her real intention was to slid off the remains of the five ripped condoms wrapped around his length. The familiar stickiness made her job easier, and soon Amanda discarded the only remaining piece of attire her husband was still wearing.

\- Yeah, but I meant...

\- I know what you mean, Milo.

Amanda dipped her finger between her folds, and a moment later, she felt the warmth of his copious climax still lingering inside her. For a second, she pondered what to do with it, and to Milo's astonishment, she brought it to her lips, licking it off, while he stared at her in half-disbelief.

\- Milo. - she spoke - Do you really think I was surprised when all of these things happened? After knowing you for, what, ten years, and dating you for five?

\- Well, you looked pretty shocked when the satellite crashed.

\- Okay, that was odd. - she agreed, looking at the machine's broken solar panels.

She gave him another peck.

\- What I'm saying is, Milo... I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't ready to embrace the chaos. Remember? "For better and for worse..."

\- And the weird. - he finished, dragging both her and himself into a series of giggles. - So, what you are saying is that you have planned... getting used to the unpredicted?

\- Mhm. - she nodded. - Totally.

\- Now I know why I married you.

Amanda felt the pillow underneath her head stretch when Milo pushed himself against hers, his kiss much more ravenous and passionate than the other, softer ones they've exchanged so far. With her lips occupied, Amanda let her first cry seep into his mouth when she felt his head poke her wet opening again, and reacted dragging her nails against his already scarred back.

Milo broke the kiss, and before he was able to ask the question, Amanda replied with an eager nod, her eyes glimmering with anticipation.

Her next, proper moan echoed around their room when Milo pushed himself inside her, her legs and arms limiting his moves somewhat. He couldn't complaint, however; nothing could beat making love to her face-to-face, moving their bodies together in a synchronised rhythm. Inch by inch, Milo slammed into her, Amanda's legs making sure each dive to be deeper than the last, until he filled her to the brim, sheathing himself completely.

Their gentle foreplay gave them both a head-start, so neither of them was surprised when just a few minutes after they started mashing their bodies together, their breathing became erratic, and their bodies begun spasming, signalling their oncoming orgasms. Their bed moved and rattled in resonance, bringing the shelves on the nearby wall and objects on them into their passionate flow as well.

\- A...Amanda! - Milo huffed, between getting his face pecked with short kisses - You sure about...?

\- Milo, I'm not sure at all! - she cried - And that's the point!

Before she knew it, they both lost control over their bodies. Amanda was pushed over the edge first, dragging Milo into his orgasm, strengthened by the short moans spilling from her mouth. The wall cracked, just as Milo sent first, hefty spurt of his seed inside her. The shelves gave up when he spilled himself a second time, sending a collection of decorative plates onto their heads. Before they could harm them, Amanda grabbed and opened the umbrella, redirecting the stream of shards to their sides, just as her husband roared and filled her with his cum for the third and last time, crashing onto her equally spent body.

He looked up, meeting a wide grin on her face and without much thinking closed his lips around hers, savouring the short moment of afterglow tranquillity.

All four legs of their bed cracked, and with a loud thud, it crashed to the floor, dragging the newlyweds with it, though it didn't interrupt their heated embrace at all.


End file.
